A Chance for Something Better
by ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags
Summary: AU,1 year after BDM. After Miranda, Rivers mind has begun to heal, and she has grown into a woman. She has taken over piloting Serenity, and watches over everyone, but it seems that she's not the only one who watches…


A Chance for Something Better.

Firefly/Serenity

Rated T (just in case)

Pairings: Rayne (cause ya just can't get enough!)

Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is my very first story, and hope yall like it! I've been influenced by so many great readers out there; it's hard to list them all. I'm very addicted to Rayne, but then again who isn't! Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope I did ok. Reviews would be awesome! And id love feedback if something is wrong! Oh and this is un-betaed, so any mistakes are mine.

~ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags~

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or any of the characters. Joss is the Boss! I just like to play with them from time to time lol.

Summary: AU, 1 year after BDM. After Miranda, Rivers mind has begun to heal, and she has grown into a woman. She has taken over piloting Serenity, and watches over everyone, but it seems that she's not the only one who watches…

It was well into the ships sleep cycle, everyone –well almost everyone- was sleeping soundly in their bunks. Simon was now bunk mates with lil Kaylee, Mal and Inara had finally settled into a routine of sorts, and Zoe still was in mourning, but she has come to some kind of peace knowing there was a lil Wash residing in her womb. Jayne was still Jayne, although he has stopped going to whorehouses every time they were planet-side, and River? Well she just loves to dance…

Jayne was dreaming about long, lean legs, and battle axes. Skin on skin, flesh slick with sweat, and lips on lips, how he longed for the simple taste of her, but he would never admit it out loud. He dreamed of her nightly, dancing across the cargo bay, while he watches from the shadow. God, how he wants- no, craves for that girl, no not quite right, she's a woman now, he reminds himself. He's awoken with a start, his hand going to Vera, wondering just what in the gorram hell woke him from his dreams of her. Then he hears it again, a soft tinkle of laughter makes its way down to his bunk. 'Who in the 7 hells is up at this hour?' he wonders. So silently he makes his way through the ship looking for whoever is laughing so innocently, and he comes upon a scene that makes his jaw drop. There, in the middle of the cargo bay, wearing nothing but tiny black shorts and white tank top, drenched with sweat is none other than the object of his desire. Lost in her own little world, dancing to a nameless tune that's coming out her music box was River.

He stands there for awhile just watching her move, back and forth, side to side, swaying in tune with music, looking deadlier than ever, and that was so gorram hot. How he wishes he could have her in his bunk; dancing for him, maybe even wearing a few of his guns, but he knows that prissy ass doctor brother of hers would have him out in the air-lock in less time than he could spit, yet those thoughts flew out the window once she looked at him. "The girl requires a proper courtship before she can dance with Vera" "Ruttin moon brain! What have I said about looking into my mind?" Jayne tries to say gruffly, but somehow it manages to come off not so rough. "She didn't go into the ape-mans head, he thrusts his thoughts and dreams into her mind nightly" She replies as she dances her way to him. Jayne looks around to make sure Mal or Simon hasn't woken up and heard just what she said. "Crazy, your gonna get me tossed out the air-lock if you keep talkin like that" Jayne growled. "Simple ape-man-gone-wrong, Simon and Captain Daddy won't argue with the girl, if she chooses to be with Jayne, there is nothing Simon can do." River states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That got Jayne's attention. "Well girly, talk like that'll get ya in trouble. I don't know much bout courtship, and I rightly don't care too much for it"- River cuts him off, "Girl needs to know, how serious Jayne is about her? " 'Ah ruttin hell' "Moony, I haven't been in a relationship since I was young, but I do know that I'm willin to face Mal and Simon, if it means I get to have you." River smiled and looked up at Jayne, "She approves" and sealed the deal with a kiss. Hunger overtook Jayne and he began to dominate the passionate kiss. The need for air soon overtook them, and they parted. They just looked at each other, and Jayne thought 'Your bunk? Or mine?' River took off running through the ship giggling the whole way. 'Mission accomplished' she thought with a smile. This was their chance at something better.


End file.
